Capture and Escape
by ShyTyzulaFan
Summary: This is a series of Tyzula drabbles, using prompts, AU and general goodness. Read & review.
1. Chapter 1

So beautiful, so elegant. Indeed, the newest Queen of the Fire Nation was the very embodiment of exotic perfection, with flowing movements of an acrobat and physical attributes of an untouchable goddess; she was truly a sight to behold. However, her exquisite beauty was not a great surprise to the stifling upper-class nor the grappling public, as nothing less was expected from the wife of the recent, uncompromising and god-like Fire Lord.

Like many queens before her, TyLee strolled down the regally decorated halls of the Fire Nation palace searching for the one she called her Lord. Her sculpted ankles carried her across floor mazes of lush, wool carpeting, imported Earth Kingdom marble, and aged bamboo-oak; but her target was apparently not interested in meditating – or whatever – in rooms adorned in foreign furnishings. So, TyLee continued her search in the direction of the less ornamented sections of the royals' home.

While she made her way to one of the many well-kept palace gardens, servant-girls and land-boys, who she came across, bowed willfully making little effort to veil the unbidden admiration that flowed from their eyes for the compassionate and genial queen. It was known throughout the kingdom that Fire Lady TyLee was arguably the most loved queen in Fire Nation history. She never hesitated to break ever looming noble-class protocol to help a ragged girl in the streets; to remove robe items from her shoulders to give to a shivering beggar (though some argue that she does this to be a bit closer to her former acrobatic and non-covering costumes); to join homeless children in games and rhymes; and even to speak a kind 'thank you' or 'how are you?' to the help-servants in the palace. In turn, Fire Lady TyLee was the greatest figure in the minds of the peasants and every one of them was stricken with her; she needed only ask of them and they would do.

The altruistic Lady was beginning to tire of her unsuccessful mini mission – nothing compared to the peace-keeping missions she and the Fire Lord frequently indulged in, but a mission nonetheless – and decided to ask one of her _loyal legions_ for help. TyLee turned down a rather unused corridor to find a servant-girl cleaning the sangria-red, silk covered walls.

"Ahem," TyLee gently signaled for the young girl's attention. The girl unassumingly turned around but immediately fell to her knees when she was enveloped with the Fire Lady's regal presence, royal robes and all.

"My Queen," the girl was still bowing, "How may I be of service?"

"Please, rise." The young girl rose from the floor and chanced a glance at the heavenly figure that stood in her line of sight. "Have you seen the Fire Lord pass through here?" Of course, the young girl should have known that the Queen was seeking her partner in crime, love and life; they were surely due for a 'keep the halls clear' rendezvous, since the Fire Lord had been completely bogged with International negotiations and treaties – it had been awhile since the _Kitchen Gossip_ had an incident of unmuffled screams and cries of pleasure to _ooh_ and _ahh_ about.

"Yes M'Lady," she replied almost cheerfully, happy to be a tool in reuniting the young, royal couple, "She is in the Aini gardens."

"Ahh, yes wonderful." TyLee was not surprised and she was definitely not displeased. "Thank you, dear." She managed to offer before making her way to _their _garden.

The Aini garden is a dearly special place for the Fire Nation monarchs; their first and awkward undying pledge of love for each other was spoken in the midnight ambience of this magical garden. They had then vowed it to be their garden of solace and love.

Five minutes after speaking with the servant girl, TyLee arrived at the garden's archway entrance. With a bit of resolve she sauntered through the magnificent, volcanic stone arch that framed the entrance to the majestic garden. Though the garden's true beauty was highlighted in the glow of the moon, the setting sun was proving to be a more than adequate source of light. The three natural fountains, which centered the manicured walkways of the garden, glistened in the pale orange light and resembled fire flames – not Azula's – trapped in ice. The garden was impregnated with foreign and native flora and statues of heroes and heroines of the Fire Nation. TyLee's statue had recently been added to the lot of the garden, by direct request from the Fire Lord.

TyLee did not need to search the garden for her lover, she knew where she was. She gingerly walked over to the third and smallest fountain, situated to the side facing away from the entrance. There she was. There was the only person in the world that could infuse fuzz into the Queen's little, pink heart.

"My Lord," she began, lovingly resting her hand on her lover's shoulder as she set herself beside the young woman. After settling on the garden cushion, TyLee ran her hand up and over the battle armour that was covering the pristine skin of her love until it found a resting place on the aristocratic cheek of the Fire Lord. Their gazes locked and TyLee could not help but lose herself in the deep, gold eyes of her wife.

"Finish your sentences, M'Lady." The Fire Lord lightly teased as she took TyLee's hand in her own, basking in the paralyzing power she held over a woman who boasted unmatchable body control.

"Azula," TyLee barely whispered her name, as if uttering her name alone placed her under a spell, "I know why you are here sweetheart, and I remember my promise to you." The ghost of a half-hearted smile graced Azula's face as she rested her head against TyLee's shoulders. TyLee sighed, she knew Azula did not want to say it but her very presence here in their garden attested to the truth. She continues, "My love, you have had too much this week," Ty Lee paused to steel herself, she was about to command her superior, it's the only way. "Come to my bedchambers at sunfall, and I will relieve your stress."

Azula's heart quickened at the few spoken words, and a string of delicious thoughts paraded through her mind, but they were interrupted by the sudden loss of contact between her and her heart. TyLee rose from her position and moved away from the Fire Lord, her hand trailed a promising blaze before complete loss of touch was attained. Knowing that her lover's gaze was upon her form – even through her royal robes, TyLee's form was worthy of hungry stares and tease ridden sways – TyLee walked purposefully, allowing the curves of her body to entrance the mind and soul of the almighty Fire Lord. As a deal-sealer, TyLee spun around abruptly, catching the glint of need in Azula's golden orbs, and spoke softly, "Do not deny my request, my Lord." She teased; as if she didn't know Azula was thinking of ways to threaten the sun into falling behind the hills with more urgency.

Yes indeed, the evening promised to be one of adventurous explorations, accentuating levels of love and gentle flutters of two hearts as one. Tonight Azula would forget the war tribunals, army Generals and treaty compensations. Tonight she would dine with her Lady; tonight she would lie in the beauty of her Queen; tonight she would lose herself – mind, body and soul – in the essence of the only one who tried and succeeded to capture her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capture & Escape Chapter 2: Microfics**

**A/N: ohkay! I know this an early update, but that's because it's kinda short – perhaps really short. But, this microfic (mini plots of ten words or less) are stolen from "**_**vis-et-decus**_**" and the wonderful drabble series of "**_**prends gard a toi**_**"! So, enjoy!**

**Unchangeable**

"I've told you numerous times Ty, Fire Ladies don't cartwheel!"

**AR**

"Mother! Mommy!" Their daughter squealed, "Look at what I found!"

**Kid Fic**

"…as Fire Lord, everything will be mine!"

"…and me?"

"…especially you."

**Infidelity**

"…should've thought of that before *sob*"

"TyLee, don't go! I'm sorry."

**PWP**

"Quiet. Be Still!" *whip cracking* "Now our roles reverse, Princess. Spread them."

**Death Fic**

New war begins.

"TyLee, I will return."

She never did.

**Fluff**

TyLee can't believe blue flames have engulfed her pink-frilled heart.

**Established Relationship**

Azula and TyLee pose for their fourth triennial royals' portrait.

A/N: these were infinitely harder to write than I expected.


End file.
